


[Podfic of] A Moment's Notice

by rottweilersatemylaptop (silvergrrrl)



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Movie, Post-The Thousand Dollar Tan Line, Veronica Mars Holiday Gift Exchange 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrrrl/pseuds/rottweilersatemylaptop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original summary from fic:     Sometimes things change at a moment's notice. Sometimes it's a good thing. Written for the Veronica Mars Holiday Gift Exchange 2014 for disdainfullady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Moment's Notice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disdainfullady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfullady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Moment's Notice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149483) by [rottweilersatemylaptop (silvergrrrl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrrrl/pseuds/rottweilersatemylaptop). 



> Layout: based on [Simple Fancy by Eos Rose](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/71344.html)  
> 

Cover art by rottweilersatemylaptop

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20A%20Moment's%20Notice.mp3) | **Size:** 13.6 MB | **Duration:** 14:42  
  
[M4A](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20A%20Moment's%20Notice.m4a) | **Size:** 14.1 MB | **Duration:** 14:42  
  
Win: Right click  & Save As  
Mac: Ctrl-click & Save As

  
---|---


End file.
